


Inesperado

by Firaven (Shokitty)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renji fanboyeando a Byakuya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Firaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para cuando se percató de que sus “cinco minutos” de relajación se habían vuelto, probablemente, horas, ya tenía a alguien a su lado, sentado sin emitir ruido alguno, con los ojos cerrados y casi como si estuviera esperando que él despertara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesperado

Siempre que se encontraba sentado en ese sitio, lo primero que atrapaba su vista eran las sakura, cayendo y meciéndose con el viento, ausente en su mundo no había absolutamente nada más que atrapara su atención en esos momentos, solo esos destellos color de rosa que parecían siempre danzar en los jardines de la mansión; había una sensación de calma en todo el lugar, que lo envolvía por completo y no le importaba mucho sentir que incluso podría quedarse dormido en ahí mismo, de hecho, podría olvidarse de todo y solo apoyarse en la puerta de madera a sus espaldas y cerrar los ojos, solo unos instantes, no era siquiera entrada la noche, apenas se había ocultado el Sol pero aquella mansión nunca fallaba en causarle eso…una extraña mezcla de calma tan intensa con una cierta familiaridad que no debería de tener.

Para cuando se percató de que sus “cinco minutos” de relajación se habían vuelto, probablemente, horas, ya tenía a alguien a su lado, sentado sin emitir ruido alguno, con los ojos cerrados y casi como si estuviera esperando que él despertara.

¡Carajo!

-¡L-Lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta…!- Iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando notó que, tras una ligera mirada, su capitán no se movió más y solo alzó una mano, casi como si le pidiera que guardara silencio, naturalmente él obedeció al instante.

Se percató entonces de que Kuchiki Byakuya no llevaba encima su capa de capitán, lo que quería decir que estaba descansando, ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido de una forma tan vergonzosa en ese sitio? De todos los lugares para echarse una siesta, ese era el peor de todos, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso ocurriera? Normalmente siquiera sentiría la necesidad, estaría demasiado ocupado con su trabajo o entrenando.

De nuevo, volvía a recordar la sensación que lo llevó a dicho comportamiento, el ver los pétalos de sakura bailar en el aire lo absorbió por unos segundos, hasta que atrapó su vista una flor, completa, cayendo hasta terminar a un lado de su capitán, el cual seguía sin moverse o decir nada más.

Si había algo más fascinante que las sakura mismas, era él.

Su cabello se mecía con la brisa, apenas unos milímetros pero lo suficiente para que ese movimiento fuera notorio, su elegancia no se veía opacada ni por los pétalos que caían, de hecho parecía que ayudaban a su imagen, de una forma tan especial que estaba seguro de que no había muchas otras personas capaces de verse de esa misma forma bajo una lluvia de pétalos, lo cual le llevó una sonrisa a los labios, casi de orgullo.

Ese hombre era su capitán.

A quién quería alcanzar y superar.

-Renji.- Lo llamaron y él al instante giró a verlo, firme, como si esperara una orden o que lo echaran ahora, quizás aquél gesto pasado había sido una indicación de que se fuera, no tenía idea, no era capaz de entender todo el tiempo a su capitán…aunque era de esas cosas en las que aspiraba mejorar para poder llegar hasta él, a su nivel. –Acompáñame.-

No entendió, pero fue detrás de él manteniendo la distancia adecuada entre ellos; Byakuya parecía ir algo más lento, como si esperase que lo alcanzara.

Lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

La siguiente sucesión de eventos fue demasiado rápida para él, sin embargo, comprendía que su capitán no era exactamente bueno para expresar sus emociones, para decir lo que pensaba o demostrarlo de una forma que fuera entendible para la mayoría, él se enorgullecía de ser de aquellos que tenían la capacidad de entender una gran parte de lo que ese hombre expresaba pero esto, por muy directo que fuera, se escapaba de su comprensión o, más bien, se escapaba de lo que él creía que podía pasar, no todos los días Kuchiki Byakuya te invita a su habitación y de repente estás siendo besado, de hecho, siquiera entendía por qué estaba pasando eso pese a que su capitán parecía bastante seguro de lo que hacía, teniendo que…bah, ¿A quién estaba engañando? Cuando decidió que pensar eso no iba a servir solo lo atrapó por la nuca con una mano, disfrutando de su boca de la misma forma que disfrutaban de la propia, o eso esperaba.

Jadeando, fue capaz de respirar después de un rato, viéndose ambos a los ojos y no entendía, ¿Qué era ese brillo en los ojos ajenos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan…tan desnudo frente a él?

-C-Capitán…yo…- Una clara muestra de… ¿Molestia? Eso debía de ser, si, apareció en el rostro del hombre que seguía fielmente, aunque no entendía por qué, pero prefirió no abrir de nuevo la boca, no teniendo idea de nada ya.

Su capitán sin embargo pareció darse cuenta de que su mensaje, o lo que fuera que quisiera demostrar con aquél beso, no había sido recibido de la forma que él esperaba, causándole un mayor infarto cuando lo vio quitarse la bufanda y dejar los accesorios del cabello a un lado tras haberse alejado, apenas sintiendo su mirada sobre sí mismo, pero era diferente, como si lo invitaran a que hiciera lo mismo, a que se acercara y…

¿Acaso…?

¿Eso era…que su capitán…le invitaba a…un nivel de intimidad nuevo?

-¿Deseas acompañarme al futon?- Lo escuchó preguntar, y luego meditar, como si quisiera transmitir algo más pero no supiera cómo decirlo de forma que él lo entendiera, pero si, ya entendía, comprendía de una u otra forma pero, aun así…no podía solo hacer eso sin expresarse él mismo.

-¡C-Capitán…yo…!- Le prestaron atención, aún si a ojos de cualquier Byakuya parecía no cambiar de expresión, él se daba cuenta, lo notaba, le prestaban atención y esperaban sus palabras. -¡M-Me…me…encantaría poder…s-ser más…c-cercano a usted y…n-nunca dejar su lado! ¡Quisiera estar…con usted…por siempre…!-

Por unos segundos le pareció ver algo que podía ser bien una sonrisa, ligera, en el rostro del otro, mientras se acercaba y él sentía que su pulso se iba al cielo y de vuelta, casi conteniendo la respiración cuando sintió el aliento ajeno tan cerca de sus labios y las ganas de dejarse llevar empezaban a golpearlo.

Tócalo, decían…

Siente su piel…

Piérdete en él, siente todo lo que tanto has deseado…

-Renji…si hay algo que desees hacer, hazlo.- Fue casi una orden, o una por completo, cuando menos para su cuerpo que segundos después estaba apegado al de Byakuya, y ambos se besaban, muy diferente al primero de esa noche, se dejaba llevar, actuaba sin pensarlo casi, solo presionaba su boca contra esos labios que tanto lo invitaban a ser devorados, probaba su boca que era más deliciosa que nada que hubiera sido capaz de probar antes, más adictiva que el sake mismo y no parecía que fueran a ponerle un alto, como si lo dejaran actuar, por ahora. -…Recuéstate…- Escuchó la orden (O al menos él la tomó de esa forma…aún) de repente…

Y su mente volvió a ser funcional por unos momentos, asintiendo, quitándose la cinta de tela que llevaba en la cabeza, sintiendo las manos de su capitán desatar su cabello, parpadeando algo sorprendido pero agradecido mientras iba hacía el futon, recostándose en este y pronto sintiéndose morir (Aunque ya no estaba seguro de cuántas veces había sentido eso en lo que iba de la noche) cuando vio a Byakuya revelar algo más de piel, como deslizaba el uniforme de Shinigami por su cuerpo y lo dejaba caer al suelo, sabia eso únicamente por cómo veía el cuerpo ajeno quedar al descubierto y por el ruido que la tela hacía al caer, tragando saliva mientras trataba de deshacerse de su ropa de igual forma, solo para sentir los dedos del otro sobre su piel. -¿C-Cap-…?-

-¿Consideras que esta es una situación dónde el uso de mi rango y el tuyo tiene relevancia, Renji?-

-…No-

-En ese caso no tienes que usarlos.-

-…Sería faltarle al respeto…- O más que eso, no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir si le decía Byakuya ahora y luego tenía que volver al otro trato, no porque no pudiera, pero quizás se le escaparía y…¿Y por qué pensaba en eso ahora mismo? Al parecer su capitán pensó, de nuevo, que era mejor distraerlo y se acercó, volviendo a sentir sus labios mientras se volvían a besar, más calmados, él sintiendo los dedos ajenos colarse entre la ropa mientras la abría, causando que dejara salir ligeros suspiros mientras movía sus manos para sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Exploraban el cuerpo ajeno, él delineaba los músculos de la espalda de su capitán mientras sentía sus dedos pasear sobre donde, asumía, estaban sus tatuajes, ¿Le gustarían? ¿Preferiría que no los tuviera? No podía preguntar eso ahora mismo, no mientras sentía los ojos ajenos fijamente sobre su cuerpo y él mismo no dejaba de ver cada centímetro de piel descubierta a su paso, tocando, memorizando cada reacción que ocasionaba, por mínima que fuera, cuando tocaba ciertos lugares, cuando acariciaba y presionaba apenas sobre su espalda baja y volvía a subir.

Se sentó de repente, queriendo probar más aún su cuerpo, besando su cuello y delineando con su boca su hombro, tomando el cinto que sostenía el hakama ligeramente puesto aun, tiró de este y pronto desapareció junto a las pocas, casi nulas dudas y preguntas que tuviera en su mente, solo lo disfrutaba, solo besaba y paseaba su lengua por el cuerpo ajeno y tiraba de la tela que conformaba los pantalones mientras sentía las manos ajenos deshacerse de su ropa igualmente y él ayudaba, para que no estorbara más, para que pudieran sentirse, más cerca, más unidos.

Entre jadeos sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, más de una vez, la ropa yacía en cualquier lado ya, como si fuera solo un montón de tela sin forma, y ellos no le daban mucha más importancia, sus dedos iban hasta ese cabello largo y negro, temía dejarse llevar demasiado pero ya no tenía control alguno, solo hundía los dedos en este y lo mantenía cerca con sus piernas siendo abiertas y acomodadas de forma que su capitán pudiera quedar entre estas, cada movimiento provocaba un roce y ambos jadeaban, gemían y se veían a los ojos buscando sentir aquello de nuevo.

Una mano llegó a su boca, sentía los dedos acariciar sus labios y abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que bajaba sus manos por el pecho ajeno y llegaba hasta la entrepierna ajena, sintiendo su rostro arder más de lo que ya lo hacía no tardó en tomarlo entre sus manos y comenzar a acariciar, algo dudoso de saber si lo haría de forma que Byakuya fuera a disfrutar, si no era muy lento o muy rápido, buscando la forma ideal, acariciando la punta y bajando una de las manos para dedicarse a masajear desde la base, succionando los dedos en su boca mientras gemidos ahogados emergían desde su garganta fijó los ojos en el rostro de su…su ideal, si es que había que describirlo de alguna forma.

Nunca esperó esto.

Pero claro que lo deseó, tanto que ahora que ocurría…no podía si no sentirse en el estado más pleno del éxtasis.

-Ya es…suficiente, déjame a mi…- Lo vio contener un gemido, estaba seguro de ello pero no comentó nada mientras los dedos, llenos de saliva, salían de su boca y los sentía recorrer su cuerpo, caliente, fue recostado en un momento en el que se había distraído por las caricias, por las miradas y los suspiros.

El calor de la habitación hacía que cada vez fuera más difícil respirar, estaba seguro de eso…

Sentía que el aire le faltaba, pese a todo…no le molestaba pero no entendía, cómo era posible que Byakuya siguiera de la misma forma tan firme, tan tranquilo, hasta que notó que abría y cerraba la boca constantemente, teniendo que relamerse los labios al notar que estaban igual, que no podían más con una necesidad que crecía cada segundo…

Y lo sintió, algo presionando contra él entre sus nalgas, abriendo apenas algo más las piernas cuando entró, echando la cabeza atrás unos segundos ante la incomodidad y por la reacción de su cuerpo, arqueándose. Unos besos no tardaron en llegar junto a caricias que pronto se volvieron juegos con su cabello desperdigado por el suelo, siquiera tenía idea si estaban en el futon aún o el suelo era lo mejor que tenían, sentía tela y esperaba fuera la de su propio uniforme y no del ajeno, pero todo volvió a perder importancia cuando sintió ese dedo moverse dentro suyo, apoyando los pies en el suelo, flexionando las piernas y…y solo dejando a su cuerpo responder.

-C-ca…nh, no-…ah, B-By-…Byakuya…- Logró hacerlo, logró llamarlo de una forma más íntima, personal…recibiendo un rostro de sorpresa que duró unos segundos. -…Nh, ¿Ocurre…algo?- Su cuerpo parecía acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación y sintió un dedo más dentro de él, como si estuvieran…no, en realidad lo abrían, ¿No es así?

-Puedes…repetirlo…- Aunque sonaba a que le daban permiso, para él en ese momento sonaba a una petición, no una orden, casi como si deseara escuchar su nombre de parte suya de nuevo, y él no se iba a negar aún si su voz sonaba entrecortada, no como siempre, sonaba deseoso, sonaba desesperado.

Lo quería, todo de él…y notaba, ahora, que querían todo igualmente, así que eso daría, más de lo que ya había dado.

Si eso era suficiente para el otro, si eso era lo que el otro deseaba de su parte para poder estar juntos, para poder estar a su lado y nunca alejarse, daría todo hasta que no tuviera más y aun entonces no pararía jamás de darle más y más, para que entendiera sus sentimientos, para agradecer, para demostrar que no quería mucho más de ello, y que él tenía una eternidad, relativa, que deseaba dedicarle únicamente. –B…Byakuya…- Suspiró, y los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, echando la cabeza atrás de nuevo, ahogando un gemido que habría sido más alto de lo que le gustaría demostrar.

-¿Sigue…doliendo?- Lo escuchó preguntar y negó, oh carajo, claro que no dolía, se sentía maravilloso pero, odiaba admitirlo, se contenía por el simple hecho de que no sabía qué pensaría el otro de sus reacciones, aún si cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar y pronto se rendiría. –Mh…- Escuchó aquello tras negar a su pregunta y los dedos dejaron de estar en su interior, teniendo unos momentos para sentirse volver a la vida.

Se miraban, fijamente y podía ver la necesidad en el otro, mientras notaba que se acomodaba encima suyo y…sonrió, ansioso, alzando los brazos para atraerlo por el cuello, sintiendo el cabello ajeno caer sobre si mientras se besaban, fue cuando lo sintió, empujando contra su cuerpo, entrando en él y claro que dolía, no fue capaz de contenerse y evitar morderlo, solo para recibir de vuelta caricias en el cabello, dedos que se enredaban en este al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban en puño contra su espalda, abriéndolas y enterrando los dedos en la piel ajena mientras sus piernas buscaban cerrarse y terminaban acomodándose en un abrazo que lo apegaba más.

De su garganta salió un gemido, rozando en un jadeo de placer, no sabía si el dolor o el placer era mayor pero sí que juntos era una experiencia deliciosa, más si era capaz de sentir la mirada de su capitán cuestionándole si le gustaba, le pedía permiso, esperaba a que se acostumbrara y él respondía todo lo posible, buscando sus labios cuando no quería gemir, susurrando apenas leves disculpas al tiempo que sentía que había rasguñado su espalda y veía la expresión de Byakuya cambiar, más y más, cada segundo.

Pronto las caderas de Byakuya se movían en un ritmo establecido contra él, ritmo que respondía con su cuerpo y se movía para ayudarle, para sentirlo mejor, tragando saliva por momentos, no sabiendo cuánto más sería capaz de soportar todas esas nuevas sensaciones, tenerlo dentro y saber que él disfrutaba tanto como lo hacía gozar. Delirando de placer, estuvo seguro de escucharlo gemir más alto cuando lo movieron y quedaron con él contra la pared, ligeramente sentado y siendo sostenido por su capitán, abriendo de nuevo las piernas para ayudarse de estas para moverse mejor, subiendo y bajando contra él, sintiendo una manos en su rostro y frotó apenas la mejilla contra la palma de esta, incapaz de cerrar la boca o contener ya sus gemidos, buscándolo más, queriéndolo más y más, jurando por lo que fuera que no había nada más delicioso, más placentero, más íntimo que eso, no había nada que pudiera desear más en ese momento que sentir las manos ajenas sosteniéndolo con firmeza pero sin buscar lastimarlo, no había nada mejor que sentirlo llegar tan dentro suyo que se sintió morir.

Morir una y otra vez entre más se daban cuenta del placer que eso le ocasionaba.

Comenzó a soltar mil palabras entre más cerca de su límite se encontraba, que lo admiraba, que no quería alejarse jamás y estaba seguro que escuchaba a Byakuya responderle con más palabras de las que jamás esperó recibir de su parte…hacía él, únicamente a él, como si fuera un sueño, uno demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero sabía que era realidad, el frío de la pared que ya había desaparecido se lo había confirmado, la suavidad de la piel ajena en sus dedos lo mantenía seguro de ello y el maldito y delicioso placer de sentirlo abusar de aquel punto tan sensible en su interior lo volvía loco pero no como para que cuestionara la realidad.

Lo escuchó jadear, gemir, contener gritos y sobre todo, llamándolo, de la forma que fuera, y eso era suficiente para saber que eso que sentía en el fondo del pecho era tan fuerte como reciproco, haciéndolo más feliz aún, tanto que no sabía que era posible sentirse así.

Se aferró con aún más fuerza contra el cuerpo ajeno, llamando a Byakuya entre gemidos, pidiendo sus labios, rogando por su boca y estremeciéndose al escucharlo jadear y gemir de igual forma, estaban tan cerca, pronto terminarían y no sabía si eso era lo que deseaba o que eso nunca acabara, pero antes de poder decir más su cuerpo entero se tensó como si una corriente lo atravesara, cerrando los ojos al segundo que no pudo más, sentándose con fuerza sobre Byakuya, mordiéndose tan fuerte el labio en una única acción razonable para contener un grito que sabía que se escucharía en mitad de la noche por más gente de la que le gustaría, en contraste…Byakuya lo mordió, lo había mordido al momento que no pudo más y solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió esos dientes enterrarse en su piel tras recuperar la razón…

Algo caliente corría por sus muslos y lo sentía en su vientre, bajando la mirada para ver que había ensuciado el vientre ajeno también, más que avergonzarse, sintió que eso era demasiado sensual, que le gustaba…mientras recuperaba el aire, se trató de mover, consiguiendo un par de gemidos, de su parte y de Byakuya, acercándose apenas, agachándose para lamer el cuerpo ajeno y limpiar.

-Nh… ¿Te he lastimado de alguna forma?- Negó, porque, dolía y dolería claro, pero no le había hecho daño alguno. –Eso me tranquiliza…mh, debería de disculparme por…la mordida.-

-Si debe de-…debes…de disculparte por eso, debería de pedir perdón por todo…Byakuya-

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro ajeno, breve pero visible, llevándolo a sonreír de forma amplia, satisfecho, acomodándose sobre él para poder besarlo, sin cambiar su expresión, sin querer alejarse y sintiendo los dedos de su capitán en la espalda se dio cuenta de que eso no quedaría ahí. -¿Te importa si te pido que te quedes un poco más?-

¿Enserio estaba preguntándole eso?

-Dije que deseo estar a tu-…lado, por siempre…me quedaré todo lo que me permitas.-

Una sonrisa, de nuevo, fue correspondida con otra, perdiéndose en ellos mismos por el resto de la noche, con deseo, pasión y, si le permitían decirlo de alguna forma, Renji diría que amor, aún si no lo expresaban tan verbalmente como otras parejas lo harían, los disfrutaban y demostraban a su forma.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yo escribiendo algo de Bleach ¿Quién lo diría?
> 
> ¡En fin, espero esto haya sido de su agrado! Primer escrito de la serie y de esta pareja, que son OTP, quizás vengan más, ya sabrán algo de mi después~
> 
> El titulo fue Inesperado porque en mi PC esto se llama únicamente "PWP Byaren", ¿Autoexplicativo o no? Dejen comentarios y kudos si les ha gustado, me encantaría escuchar las opiniones de quienes lean~


End file.
